The Billionaire and the Assassin
by beattiematt7
Summary: 15 years after her escape Natasha and the Avengers are attacked by Red Roombut assassins are not the only thing Red Room have brought with them.Secrets will be revealed friends and lovers will be put to the test, question is will they be able to survive.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! this is my first fanfiction so be nice please. A huge thank you to SiniseSnakeEyes for all your help so far you have been great!**

**prologue (Date redacted Year unknown)**

**Natasha**

Natalia Romonova was late. She was going to be late for her date - well it wasn't exactly a date to her, it was more of a means to an end which would result into the death of her target. But the date was not with her target, it was the target's son. Sure, he was cute and charming but Natalia only needed him to get close to her target. The mission: chat up the son, so she can gain entrance to the building, kill the target and anyone that witnesses the kill, then leave. To her it sounds like a cakewalk - compared to some of the other missions her bosses gave her - and she had almost blown her chance to get in already. As she approached the specified place, she threw on a happy smile that was also lined underneath with a newfound determination to not let herself fail this mission because if this went successful she would officially become a Black Widow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One ( 14 years after prologue)**

**Tony**

Tony was angry and hurt - but who could blame him? - just 48 hours ago had he been told that someone he let in and trusted, had in fact been lying to him and in addition to that had she been really a member of Shield as well as an Assassin!

So when she came to talk to him only a few minutes ago, the next day he had yelled at her he still remembers the conversation.

**A 5 minutes earlier**

Tony heard a knock on his office door inside Stark Tower, where he was currently working on some things right now (or that's what Pepper thought).  
"Come in"  
"Hey" Walking through his door was the one who had lied to him and had broken his trust.  
"Natasha what do you want?" The question was said with a lot of venom in it.  
"I came to talk about what happened."  
"What?"  
"I came to talk about what happened."  
"And what if I don't want to talk about it?"  
"What? Why?" Natasha emotionless mask slipped slightly and a bit of the confusion she felt shone through it.  
"Because I don't'. Now, please leave"  
"Look I'm sorry, I was just doing my job!"  
And right then Natasha's phone rang, right before Tony could answer her.  
"Romanoff. ...Ok. I don't know if that's a good idea... Ok sir, will do. Bye." Natasha turned back to Tony.  
"So... Shield wants to offer you a partnership with us?"  
"No. Now get out" by this time Tony was absolutely furious at the red-head.  
"I'm sorry, but as I already said: I was just doing my job!"  
"And I said: get out! "  
"Tony"  
"Get. Out!"  
When she opened her mouth to answer him he cut her off: "I don't care! Now get out! Get out of MY building!"  
Tony could have sworn that he had seen a little bit of hurt in her facial expression but didn't care because she lied to him. Hell! She had probably been lying to him right then with her apology and the hurt expression.  
When she had finally left, he went back to his work and stayed there for a good hour before he finally went home and there let off some steam by working on new ways to improve the armour.

**Natasha (after the conversation/Argument)**

Natasha was fuming. Never had she been spoken to like that, ever. Natasha was surprised that it came from Tony, the man who never yelled at anyone. But she had seen the hurt and anger in his eyes when he had told her to get out. So instead of breaking every bone in his body, she had decided to leave him alone. Fury could find someone else to deal with Stark.

When Natasha arrived at Shield headquarters she was instantly approached by Clint and Coulson.

"Hey how did it go Nat?"

Hey Clint not good Stark wouldn't even talk to me, he even told me to and I quote "get out of his building"

"Wow that bad huh?"

"Yeah"

"Ok well I'm going to go talk to Mr Stark and try to smooth things over with him while you and agent Romanoff here get some rest says Coulson looking at Clint, you guys are going to need it you've got a new assignment the director will brief you two tomorrow morning 0800 sharp."

"Are you sure he wouldn't even talk to me?"

"Yes I'm sure myself and Stark have a lot of respect for each other and I think the only reason right now for him not talking to you is that you lied to him, he let you in and you betrayed his trust I'm certain that you would feel the same way if it was you being lied to? And add the fact that his best friend took one of his suits and practically gave it to the US military you would feel pretty betrayed too wouldn't you think?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Good now get some rest"

"Ok night Clint"

"Night Tasha"

"Coulson"

"Agent Romanoff"

In the end Natasha didn't really care about stark he was rash, annoying ,narcissistic idiot who happens to be rich, handsome and NO even if she gave into his charm she would just be thrown away after use just like every other girl anyway.

But just as she was able to get tony stark out of her head, her other friend on the shield base Maria Hill the base commander came up and gave Natasha a look that said tell me everything.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**Tony**

Tony was working on his Mark VII Iron Man armour making repairs, when suddenly Agent Coulson of SHIELD came in. Despite that Tony was surprised when the man had accepted his offer of some scotch he did wonder what the man was doing at his house so Tony decided to ask him.  
"Agent Coulson what brings you to my humble abode at this hour?" Tony managed a smirk while he was asking this.  
"You know why I'm here Stark. Shield wants to create a partnership with Stark Enterprises. Although I'm not surprised by the answer you gave Agent Romanoff, considering what Director Fury ordered her to do.  
"Really?" Tony was yet again surprised by the Shield Agent this time by the way he chose his words  
"Yes. I mean, if I was in your position I would be angry too. But you shouldn't throw all that anger towards Agent Romanoff because all she was doing was what she had been ordered to do. It wasn't her choice to lie to you it was Fury's."  
"Are you saying Agent Coulson that all of this is your bosses fault?" Tony asked with one eyebrow raised.  
"Yes and no?"  
"What does that even mean?"  
"It means that Director Fury made a mistake in his approach to gaining a potential ally"  
"Keep talking like that Agent Coulson and I might just let you get to second base." Tony said with a large grin on his face even Coulson had to smile at his little joke there.  
"How about a position where you are a part of Shield but you get to keep your individuality by still living wherever you want –"  
"And without all the childish shield rules and regulations to keep me within arms reach all the time." Tony said, interrupting Agent Coulson before things got boring.  
"Exactly, you could be like a consultant. I'm sure Director Fury would be more than happy to give you that kind of position with us."  
"Ok."  
"'Ok' what?"  
"Ok, I'll do it."  
Tony thought that SHIELD might not be so bad, if they had more people like Agent Coulson around as the two discussed the details among other things well into the night.

Natasha

As soon as Natasha's door opened, Maria dragged her into the room and sat her on the bed while Maria herself sat on a lounge chair eager to hear about her talk time with the famous Tony Stark. When she looked up at her friend Maria instantly asked the most important question to her.  
"Spill it, what's he like I bet he was amazing?"

"Brilliant, annoying, aggravating and he acts like a child whenever he can. But I don't know about that one." Natasha answered, knowing that Maria was talking about sex.  
"What? What do you mean you don't know, you tried him out didn't you?"  
"What? NO!"  
"Damn, looks like I owe Clint 20 bucks"

"...What?"

"Nothing!" Maria all of a sudden shifted uncomfortably.  
"You didn't."  
"Didn't do what?"  
"You did not make a bet that I would have sex with Tony Stark!"  
"Did you at least think about fucking him at all?"  
At that Natasha quickly hid a blush but she wasn't quick enough and Maria saw it.  
"You did, didn't you?! You actually thought about it!" Maria said with a very girly squeal punctuating her words.  
"OK Yes! Maybe once or twice when he wasn't being such a jackass."  
And on that note Natasha was done gossiping and very ungracefully threw her friend out of her room so she can be ready for tomorrows briefing. As soon as she got into her sleepwear Natasha instantly fell asleep, although it didn't last very long because her mind was now flooded with very graphic sexual dreams all about the one and only handsome genius and increasingly idiotic Tony Stark and it's all thanks to her friend Maria Hill.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry bout the wait **

**Chapter 3 (1 week after the Manhattan Incident)**

**Tony**

Tony is not happy just when he finished rebuilding Stark tower Loki comes around fucks with his tower and brings out the Chitauri luckily thanks to Tony New York and the rest of the earth can rest a little easier after tony threw the nuke that was sent for Manhattan into a Chitauri warship effectively stopping the Chitauri invasion in its tracks. And now Fury wants him to house all of the other avengers because they are getting on Fury's nerves so after tony left pirate man, Tony went and asked all of the other avengers if they wanted to come stay with him because fury is getting agitated to say the least with them, so far he's got Steve, Thor and Bruce coming, all Tony needs to do now is talk to the two spy's Clint and Natasha, Natasha the sexy red head who lied and manipulated him NO that was Fury's fault, she was just doing her job after his talk with Coulson Tony decided to apologise for his hateful outburst but the opportunity never really came around but now that there is a possibility that they might be living with each other it might be beneficial if they clear the air today.

**Natasha**

Natasha was walking with Clint around Headquarters thinking about how she couldn't do anymore undercover operations, because the director feels that there is a large possibility that one or more of the agency's potential targets may have watched the news reports and videos showing off the avengers and that there was a possibility that she was videoed as well hence no more undercover Ops. But even though Natasha couldn't do missions anymore she was happy that she has great friends like Clint, Maria, Steve, Thor, Bruce, and Tony. But if she was honest with herself she was just happy that Tony was even talking to her at all, which she feels that he has finally forgiven her. But as Tony was coming towards them she suddenly felt funny like she usually does whenever they are near each other Natasha doesn't know what this feeling is but she likes it even if it is manifested when Tony is near.

"Hey guys do you want to come and live with me until my tower is rebuilt for the second time in a year? Seriously is it fuck with Stark tower year or something, anyway you guys in? Fury says it will help with team building."

"Really what you got for entertainment?" Says Clint

"You like cars right? I heard you and the Icecap talking about the new Stingray that coming soon"

"Yeah I like cars why you got any good ones"

"Yeah I got a whole garage underneath my garage dedicated to sexy European cars"

"Really, ok I'm in"

"What about you Nat, you in? Tony says as he turns to Natasha"

"Ok if Clint's in then I'm in too"

"Ok cool, Meet me the hanger at 2pm or 1400 in your spy talk."

"Ok later tony says Clint as he turns to leave"

"Bye Clint"

"Oh hey Nat can talk to you for a second please?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I wanted to apologise for the way I acted last year you were just doing your job I realised that after my conversation with Coulson so I am sorry that I got defensive and angry with you can you forgive me?"

"Thank you and yes I forgive you although if you realised this last year why did it take so long said Natasha suddenly becoming suspicious"

"Well the opportunity never came around and when the avengers were brought together we were never able to talk so yeah"

"Ok well apology accepted"

"Thanks see you in the hanger"

"Ok oh and Tony"

"Yeah Nat"

"Never talk to me like that ever again ok? Or I will break every bone in your body"

"Ok got it"

**Tony**

"When Tony's jet landed at Tony's privet airport they all noticed two men standing by a limousine Tony knew exactly who they were and approached the men"

"Damn Tony when you told me you were bringing friends home I thought you were talking about Banner and Hawkeye not a Norse god and a WW2 veteran as well"

"Rhodey, you already know Bruce and Clint so I'll introduce the others. On the left there is old stars and stripes Steve Rodgers aka Captain America, the blonde giant next to him is Thor the god of thunder."

"Hey guys how are you nice to meet you"

"And I don't know if you remember but this is-"

"Yeah I remember her, she is one of the main reasons I hate shield"

Tony could cut the tension with a knife so he decides to get everyone to the house as fast as possibe so that Rhodey doesnt get his spine ripped out of him by Nat.

"Ok everyone this is Rhodey, Rhodey is my best friend. Now let's get moving, if you think the jet was awesome you haven't seen my house yet, come on get in the limo". "Hey Happy how is everything?"

"Hey boss, everything is going great, Pepper said she will be over to see you soon and that she is coming tomorrow"

"Ok great, hey Rhodey you coming tomorrow?"

"Will you be pulling another stunt like last time?"

"No it's going to be stunt free, I'll see you later Rhodey" Said Tony as he gets into his limousine

"Later Tony"

As soon as Tony closed the door to the limosuine Natasha immediately turned to him and said "what the fuck is his problem?

"you and what you and Fury did to me" Tony could see her pretty face drop at the mention of her deeception so he decided to make an excuse for his best friend which was true anyway,"but he'll get over it he is just been protective of me lately especially since Afghanastan"

Tony noticed her face go back to that impassive feeling mask he has always seen on her Clint also saw it too so he decided to change the subject.

"So Tony what is going on tomorrow?" Tony was thankful for the archers help.

oh I invited a few people over for dinner tomorrow,if that's alright with you guys?

"Yeah I'm okay with how you guys?" Says Clint.

Tony gets nods from the rest of the men.

"What about you Nat?" says Tony as he looks at her.

"ok I'm fine with it who is coming?"

"well it's going to be Happy, Pepper, Rhodey and someone else I just need to confirm whether she is able to come, hold on a sec" says Tony as he pulls out his stark phone.

"What is that?" Says Natasha with a facial expression of almost hidden amusement.

"It's my stark phone"

"What? If you want one all you have to do is ask" says tony as he goes back to his phone and calls the contact he was looking for.

"Hey Maria how are you?"

"Hey Tony I'm good what's up?"

"Just calling to know whether you are coming tomorrow?"

"oh right sorry Yes I'm comming what time?"

"how about 7pm?"

"ok"

"Make sure you wear somthing nice ok?"

"ok see you tomorrow Tony"

"bye"

"bye" tony closes the stark phone and says "and now we have Maria Hill thats everyone"

"wait that was Maria Hill as in Commander Hill from HQ?" says Steve with a suprised look on his face.

"yeah what about it?"

"you sly dog Tony Stark" says Clint with a giant grin on his face "so how did you get it?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (35 minutes due to traffic and one awkward conversation about Maria Hill later)**

**Natasha**

When they all got there everyone wanted a tour except for Natasha, who had lived here previously when she was pretending to be Tony Starks new assistant Natalie.

"Hey Nat, You have your old room, you remember where it is? I'll show you anyway"

"Ok thanks"

Natasha can feel that strange feeling again, although this time it came from when their hands touched briefly when he took her suitcase. Natasha immediately quelled the feeling because those things only happen in those romance movies that she has strangely become hooked on, Natasha can feel her walls that she had put up begin to crumble and she is now feeling vulnerable Natasha hates being vulnerable it reminds her too much of the black widow program from red room.

When they found her room she growled out a thank you before slamming the door in his face 10 seconds later Natasha realised that Tony still had her suitcase, so she opened the door and found him still standing there with her suitcase in his hand and a look that could easily be translated to what the hell was that for? She replied with a look of her own that could be translated to do you really want to bother me right now? Tony made a scared face that said no and quickly left while yelling out a hurried bye, Natasha went back into her room and stayed there until dinner time where she met tony who looked like he was about to disturb a bear from slumber.

Hey said Tony who looked a bit nervous remembering her mood from before Natasha quickly put him at ease by saying Hey back.

"So I was just coming to tell you dinner is ready, hope you like Chinese"

"Ok cool I'll be there in a sec"

"Hey Nat"

"Yeah Tony"

"It's about earlier are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just reminded about what I did to you is all" (which is the truth, but only half of it)

But she won't be telling Tony that she is annoyed ok well angry actually that her friend Maria didn't tell her about the date Maria went on with Tony and that Natasha was Jealous that Maria was with him instead of Natasha.

Although Natasha wasn't sure if she was angrier at the fact the Maria hadn't told her or that she was angry at something as pointless as love, no not love it is just pent up lust, it had to be that because she can never love someone and no one could ever love her why would they?

Natasha has so much red in her ledger that she can't afford to open up to someone, else she might get hurt due to the person she cares for end up not caring for her like she would for him, or in the case with Tony she would just get cast aside when the newest thing comes along or when he just gets bored of her.

He is of course notorious for it, so even if she did (and it's a big if) she would just get thrown to the side after he is done and Natasha doesn't want to be one of those people that are cast aside without another look, so she would just have to deal with it or find an outlet to remove all this pent up stress and lust because that's all it is, stress and lust. Natasha will be having a talk with her friend tomorrow about this and along the way she would hopefully gain answers as to why she feels this way.

"come on"said Tony "lets go have some food first before you start settling into your room, shall we?"

Closing the door to her room Natasha replied "sure lets go"

**Hey everyone sorry about the small chapter but this is only half of it I am working on the rest of the chapter as well as chapter 5 where things start to actually happen,So please be patient the rest of chapter 4 and all of chapter 5 should be uploaded sometime next week .**

**Again sorry for the half chapters**


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

Chapter 4 Part 2: The Dinner

The Next Day 5 minutes till the guests arrive for the dinner

Tony

Tony was uncomfortable; he has to house people/ teammates who he does not trust at all, except for Bruce, which the two of them share a certain dislike for the government and its shadowy operatives. After Obadiah, Tony was not a very trusting person but after a few days with her, he had decided that Natasha deserved some of his trust but with the way everything had turned out Tony feels that he had made a major mistake in trusting her come to think of it Tony seemed to have thought with his cock rather than his intellect a stupid move indeed but it doesn't matter right now because he has a certain brunette that he has set his sights on at the moment. Tony isn't really interested in Maria though, yes she is good looking or rather pretty damn hot. But anyways for the reason as to why Tony is doing this is simple, as the saying goes keep your friends close but your enemies closer and plus Tony wants to see the face on Fury when he finds out, he'll probably explode from all the pressure going to his head when he does that thing with his face and that is definitely something Tony wants to see.

Natasha

Natasha & Clint are trying to play a game of team Jenga with Thor and Steve, which is not going well because of Thor's loud voice so whenever he speaks, the tower falls to Steve's credit he is not very bad at the game Natasha thinks but he may need a new partner if he is going to win. Now it is Natasha's turn and as she is getting ready to bring out a block that is very easy and may just win the game for them they all hear the door bell, so Tony gets it and when Natasha hears Maria's voice she looks up from the game only to see her friend kissing Tony, startled by the sight Natasha makes a big mistake because when she quickly took in that breath of air her hand moved the wrong way and pulled the block out wrong and the whole tower crumbles before her eyes. Deciding that she has had enough of the game, she gets up and goes to her room after a minute someone knocks on her bedroom door.

Tony

Tony was about to get a drink when his doorbell rang so instead of getting his drink he opened his door to Maria Hill in a very sexy looking dress that clings to all of the right curves if Tony didn't still have feelings for Natasha he would probably get together with Maria, they greeted each other with a kiss and as the two of them turned around they saw Natasha collapse the Jenga tower and quickly disappear into her room.

What happened? Tony asked Clint

I don't know man, she was kicking ass for our team and then she lost it, she never loses ever. I'll go talk to her and find out.

No I'll talk to her you keep playing your game says Maria

Ok thanks Maria says Clint.

And Maria goes off upstairs to look for Natasha whilst Tony decides that he would like to play and see how he fares although pride makes him make a bet with captain sparkles that when Tony wins, Mr Stars and Stripes will have to take Thor to Disney World for a day while wearing an Iron Man shirt.

Natasha

Natasha was hurt, she was hurt because somewhere deep inside herself Natasha thought that Tony wasn't interested in Maria but when she saw her kiss him and when he allowed it. It hurt Natasha a lot. She was in her room for only one minute when someone stupidly knocked on her door, when she answered it and saw who was standing there she went from hurt to angry, but Natasha kept her face impassive and just stood there as Maria Hill let herself in as she always does. Maria Hill her friend – her friend who apparently has been fucking Tony stark Her Tony Stark well okay maybe he isn't hers but he should be and Maria already knew how she felt about the childish billionaire and yet she still did it she went behind Natasha's back and stole him from her.

When Natasha told Clint about how she feel about Tony he told her that he thinks she is in love with him but Natasha doesn't think so does she? Natasha isn't very good with all this emotion and feelings stuff but Clint is and she trusts Clint so maybe he was right? No he will only use her plus he doesn't want Natasha Tony seems to only want little miss command and backstab. Speaking of the Traitor Natasha realises the while she'd been thinking Maria had been talking and hadn't noticed she wasn't listening, seems like she was trying to justify her actions and apologising for not telling her.

"Hello, Nat are you listening to me"

"No why should I?" Said Natasha

"Because I'm your friend"

"**My friend!** (Now Natasha didn't care about what she was showing on her face in regards to emotions the anger was clear to see)

"I get that you're angry but you shouldn't be"

"**My friend! You are not my friend! Clint is my friend you are a backstabbing Bitch!"**

"Oh! Real good coming from you"

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Natasha feeling confused at Maria's words

"Have you forgotten what you did to Tony?"

"That was different I was just doing my job"

"Fine, But if you told him how you feel instead of hiding from it like you have been we would be having a very different talk right now" "**But no you have to put yourself in emotional isolation and your stuck because of it, and yet he still loves you!"**

"**What!"** said Natasha on the outside showing shock but on the inside she is jumping for joy, she could also Maria was shocked at what she had just told Natasha. But she moved closer to Natasha and when she did Natasha could tell that Maria couldn't say anything because she didn't know what to say next.

When Maria tried to say something Jarvis cut in and told the two women that Tony's best friend Col Rhodes or Rhodey as Tony calls him had arrived and Maria left to go back to the party. An awkward silence Saved by Jarvis Natasha relaxed after Maria left, her words still in her head playing on a loop while she walked back to the party hoping to play this off, just enjoy the night and think about everything tomorrow. Except it wasn't going to be that easy because just as Natasha got down the stairs she was pulled into the hallway by Maria confused Natasha let her speak.

"Look I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Natasha just gave Maria a look that said I don't care, I hate you!

"Look if you still want him, just take a risk and tell him and see how everything goes, he is just across the room go to him" Said Maria. Natasha thought for a while and decided that tomorrow she would tell him how she felt about him.

**Hey Guys sorry about the really long wait I've been quite busy with work and my studies so yeah sorry. Let me know what you guys think .**

**Oh hey almost forgot I would like to know what you guys would like to see happen in the next few chapters so PM me or write it in your review (if you review) and if enough people ask for it & if the idea is really cool, it might just happen so yeah... go for it!.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tony**

* * *

Tony woke up with a splitting headache, he can thank the very large mech for that (How the hell was he supposed to stop that thing) the hits he took from it felt like Thors' unnecessary back slaps. While looking around Tony noticed that he was in a cave again (why do all of his kidnappers like to put him in caves) No wait it is just a room meant to look like a cave (not creepy at all).

"Good morning Mr Stark" said someone that Tony did not recognise

"It was fairly pleasant until you guys come storming in with your crazy robots " while saying this Tony noticed that he is chained to a chair and facing what looks to be a fake wall.

Smiling the strange man said "Good, Good Mr Stark we want to extend an offer of partnership with your company and our organisation"

"Right, sorry I'm all booked at the moment you know trying to deal with a house full of crazies, I'm all crazied out at the moment and plus if this is how you treat all of your potential partners then again my answer is no thanks"

"Looks like we will have to convince you then, is that not right Mr Stark?"

"What do you plan to convince me Mr? Because I'd like –"

"The truth Mr Stark, Just the truth".

* * *

**Natasha – Date Redacted – location Unknown**

Natalia was waiting in her room for her handler and mentor, he said that the governing body had put her up for a very important mission. When pushed for more answers her mentor/ handler had just said that he does not know any more information and that he would meet her in her room when it is ready to meet them, Natalia did as asked and has been waiting for her handler to return. While Natalia was lost in her thoughts her handler/Mentor had walked into her room.

"Hey Natalia, they are ready for you to see them now let's go"

"Oh hey, do we know anything else yet?" said Natalia

"No, but I did hear a rumour that you might be interested in"

"You have me curious now, what is it?

"Apparently if you do well on this mission you might get promoted to Black Widow status" said Natalia's Handler.

Natalia was now lost in her thoughts again with this new piece of information and how amazing it would be, to be the very first operative to attain the Black Widow status. With this information brought forward Natalia now is willing to do whatever it takes to get that position, no matter what Natalia will become a Black Widow and nothing in this new mission will stop her.

"Natalia, Hello Natalia!"

* * *

**Natasha – Present Day – Location Unknown**

As Natasha woke up from her dream (or was it a memory she didn't know) she looked around the room she was in to try and collect what is left of her bearings and find a way out. After she did this Natasha looked up to the voice of her kidnapper and was surprised to see who it was.

"Hello my princess, welcome back to consciousness".

* * *

**_AN_**

**_Hey Guys sorry about the wait but don't worry because from now on I will be updating with new chapters every Saturday, anyway hope you enjoyed this and please review it helps make the story better because if I don't know what you like about the story then I can't put more of it in anyway thanks for reading._**


End file.
